Blessed
by Curly98
Summary: A little drabble of Sarah and Chucks life. Sarah is married to Chuck and is living in her dream house with their son Toby and dog Luke. The whole gang is present in this story. It's a lovely Charah story with family and sweet nothings. :) This is based on the song Blessed by Martina McBride.


**A/N: This is a little one shot I came up with after I heard the song Blessed by Martina McBride. The song just clicked with Sarah and her life. It's a bit of a fast story and maybe I can use some of this for a longer story. This didn't go thru a beta so all mistakes are mine (I am sure there are a lot) I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**MORNING**_

Beams of sunlight wake Sarah up. Slowly coming to her senses she can hear the kids laughing down the hall. She stretches out her arm hoping to feel Chuck lying next to her but she find just an cold spot. Looking around the room she doesn't see him. She gets up putting her feet on the hardwood floor. Grabbing a robe she walks down the hall towards the laughter. She finds Chuck and the kids in the kitchen. Chuck is making pancakes with Toby 3 year old son. Suddenly Toby spots his mother staring at him and lets out a wail.

"Mummy!"

Chuck turns his head. Toby is pouting at little now the element of surprise is lost. Chuck walks towards her. "Back to the bedroom you." Slow but steady he pushes her back to the bedroom.

"What? Not even a good morning kiss?"

Chuck leans in and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. "Here. Now back in the bedroom with you." He pushes her in the room and makes his way back to the kitchen. With a huff she crawls back under the sheets. The soft laughter in the kitchen lulls her back to sleep. Voices and amazing smells wake her back up. Chuck comes in the room carrying a tray of food while Toby tries to climb up on the bed. Finally getting up on the bed he pushes his mother.

"Wake up mummy!"

Sarah opens her eyes and turns around. Toby clings against her immediately. "Morning sweetie. Where's your dad?"

Toby jumps up pointing at his father. While Chuck seeks a place to put down the tray. Suddenly Toby jumps back in her arms landing hard on her stomach. Sarah lets out a breath as all the air is pushed out of her longs. Chuck nervously pulls Toby of her.

"Careful there little man." He looks at Sarah with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now I smell something amazing!"

"We made breakfast." Chuck has a proud smile on her face. Sarah looks at Toby hoping to find the same smile but he is crying clinging on to his father.

"What's wrong Toby?" Sarah as calm but with a voice full of worry. Chuck shrugs not knowing either. Sarah reaches out her arms to hug Toby but the little boy clings on to Chuck even more.

"What's the matter buddy?" Chuck tries. Toby answer something but between the sobs and cries nobody understand. "What did you so?" Chuck leans in close to him so he can hear this time.

"I hurt mummy."

Chuck laughs softly. "She loves you. We are just being careful with mummy. Give her a hug and it will be okay." He bends a little getting closer to the bed to let Toby fall in his mother's arms. She hugs the little boy and cleans up his face a little. Chuck stares at his wife who is hugging Toby.

"Should we tell him?"

"Let's wait till tonight. When we tell the others."

"Okay. Let's have a nice breakfast now." Chuck hands her a plate with pancakes and fresh fruit. Together they munch away on the food laughing at Toby who is talking to a strawberry.

_**Afternoon**_

Sarah is sitting on the swing Casey made for them when they bought the house with the red door and white picket fence. Her dream house. Slowly she is swinging a little. Her hands wander around on her stomach. There is a little person in there. A new brother or sister for Toby. For now she is content sitting here soaking up the day. She looks at the neighborhood. What a beautiful place she ended up. When she joined the CIA years ago she never saw herself end up here. Having a beautiful husband, son and a little kid on the way.

When she feels something brush against her legs she opens her eyes. Their golden retriever lies down by her feet. They bought him after they moved in. After many discussions they decided to name him Luke. Sarah agreed to the name mostly so they couldn't name their son Luke. She could imagine Chuck saying 'Luke I am your father' with his Dart Vader voice.

"Hey sweetie." Chuck walks out of the door getting an enthusiastic greeting by Luke. "I was talking to my wife." He pushes the dog away and sits down next to Sarah planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Isn't Luke getting a kiss? He is a big fan of you."

"I am not kissing the dog. You on the other hand." He nuzzles in her neck planting more kisses. Loud barks interrupt the couple.

Sarah chuckles. "Someone is jealous."

"Let me take him for a walk." Chuck stands up walking inside the house to grab the leash. He comes back out carrying Toby. "This little man woke up." He hands him to Sarah. Making sure the leash is secure he kisses her and Toby and walks down the street. Well it's more dragging then walking. Luke is a strong dog.

Toby is still looking a bit sleepy as he crawls on his mother's lap. He nuzzles deep in her chest. "Still sleepy?" He mumbles something but she doesn't understand what he is saying. The temptation to let him fall back asleep but he will be awake all night if she lets him drift off again. The danger of her drifting off is big as well. She carries him back in the house. "Let's get you dressed."

She dresses him up in her favorite outfit. Chuck Taylors like her husband, jeans and a red sweater. His curls brown curls looks so cute with it. "You look very handsome." Sarah gives her son a kiss on the forehead.

"You pretty." Toby says smiling. Sarah catches herself blushing a little. Making funny faces at her son they walk down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs Chuck and Luke burst thru the door.

"Luke no!" Chuck tries to stop Chuck from running up the stairs but he is ignored and Luke storms up the stairs heading for Sarah and Toby. Seeing the danger Sarah makes a spy move and saves herself from being run over by a loud barking Luke. Luke storms down the stairs heading for Sarah again but Chuck catches him before jumping his wife.

"I swear he loves you more than me." Chuck drags Luke to the kitchen to distract him with some treats.

"Well that isn't such a high standard." Sarah says teasingly.

Chuck jaw drops to the floor. He quickly makes his way over to Sarah pulling her in a hug squeezing Toby in the middle. "You know that I love you right? I might not have said it enough lately but I love you. More than anyone else in the world. I love you Sarah."

She chuckles. "I know that goof. I was teasing. I have been blessed."

_**Evening**_

The whole team is back again. Morgan and Alex are snuggled up on the couch watching the last bit of a movie. Casey and Verbanski are talking to Sarah probably about something spy related. Chuck and Ellie are cleaning up the kitchen while Devon plays hide and seek with Toby and Clara.

"This was a fun night little brother."

"Yeah it sure was. Just like old times."

"But this time without all the spy missions and bad guys."

"I can't believe we are done with that world." Chuck sighs as he stores away the plates.

Ellie turns to look him in the eye. "You miss it don't you?"

"A little. I know Sarah misses it to but we got Toby now. Speaking off." Chuck ducks opening the kitchen cabinet that Toby was hiding in. "How are you doing little buddy?"

"Sssst! I am hiding."

"Sorry." Chuck closes the cabinet laughing. Just at that moment Devon comes in the kitchen carrying Clara.

"Did you see Toby anywhere? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

The siblings look at each other trying hard not to start laughing. "Sorry awesome I have no idea."

Devon sighs deep and drags Clara with him to the living room to ask the others. Ellie can't control her giggling as Devon pushes Morgan and Alex off the couch to search behind them. When he starts looking in the chimney both the sibling burst out in laughter. The commotion has attracted the attention who looks around the room a little worried. When she sees Chuck and Ellie dying of laughter she walks to the kitchen.

"Chuck did you see Toby anywhere?"

"He is playing with hide and seek with Awesome." Chuck looks past Sarah to see where Devon is. Devon is walking back to the bathroom. Chuck quickly opens the cabinet door. "He is right here."

"Where?"

Chuck looks in the cabinet. No Toby. Chuck looks at Ellie with surprise. "You saw him to right?"

"He was right there." Ellie says eyes wide with surprise.

Now Sarahs expression has grown more worried. "I am going to look for him." Soon everyone is walking thru the house calling out to Toby. While trying to find his son Chuck is keeping a close eye on Sarah who is way to stressed for her own good. Walking in the kitchen he calls out Toby his name again. A squeaking sound attracts his attention. With one swift move Chuck turn around suddenly standing face to face with his son who is sitting in one of the top cabinets.

"How did you get there?!" Chuck quickly grabs his son out of the cabinet who just shrugs. "I found him guys!" Chuck calls while walking back in the living room. Sarah storms out of the bathroom immediately grabbing Toby out of Chuck is arms hugging her little one to death.

"Where was he?" Ellie asks letting out a sigh of relief.

"He was hiding in one of the top cabinets in your kitchen."

"How did he get there?"

"No idea."

"What do you think he has got two spies for parents?" Awesome waves his arm at Chuck and Sarah.

"Let's just hope the second one isn't such a little devil." Sarah says not releasing what she just said.

"Did you just say second one?" Ellie asks stepping closer to Chuck.

"Yeah we were going to tell you tonight. Sarah is pregnant." Chuck his grin almost blinds everyone in the room.

Ellie is squealing with joy as she hugs her little brother and sister-in-law. Hugs and kisses are shared while Awesome looks for some champagne. After toasting it's time to call it a night. The car ride home is filled with questions about the baby by Toby. When they finally got home Sarah is having a hard time putting Toby in bed. The little boy is over excited. Sarah is singing her mother's lullaby when Chuck enters the room. He sits down on the bed next to her holding her close humming along. They see Toby's eyes drooping.

"Finally." Sarah whisper hanging into Chuck a little more. They walk to the bedroom hand in hand. When Sarah kneels besides the bed closing her eyes and folding her hands Chuck his eyebrows crawl high up his forehead.

"What are you doing?"

Sarah opens one eye. "Praying."

"Oh…" Chuck crawls in the bed looking at his wife who is mumbling some words he can't understand. When she lies down next to him he hugs her close. "I didn't pick you as the religious type."

"I was just thanking God. I have been blessed with so much more than I deserve. To be here with the ones who love me. To love them so much it hurts. That just makes me wonder if there isn't something bigger out there."

Chuck wipes away a tear. "That was so beautiful. I love you."

"I know. I am blessed."


End file.
